


Open Curtains

by LeannaMenace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Two men in love, my perfect ending of Series 4, the way their story should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannaMenace/pseuds/LeannaMenace
Summary: This is the way I imagine (and wish) their love story would have ended...





	

They enter 221B Baker Street, out of breath, yet another case solved...  
"That was the most ridiculous thing we've ever done."  
"And we waited 7 years to kiss."  
They both start to laugh...one shared look and suddenly John passionately pushes him up against the wall and kisses him...it goes on for a while until Sherlock manages to sneak out of their embrace, winks at him and runs to the stairs.  
Our perspective does not follow them, we slowly back away, we see them running up the stairs together and we move away towards the front door, go through it and catch sight of the 221B sign once more, we move upwards (similar view as at the end of TAB)...but this time we do not see Sherlock standing alone, a man out of his time, instead we see both of them: they have opened the curtains and now they are standing together in front of the window, looking out, their hands intertwined...  
A N18 bus passes by and the screen slowly, slowly turns to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Coming up with this ficlet helped me fall asleep last night...a writing soother before The Final Problem :D 
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr mind cottage anytime and have a cup of tea:
> 
> https://glittermagpie.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Shakespeare: Sonnet 18
> 
> Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
> Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
> Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
> And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
> Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
> And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
> And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
> By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
> But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
> Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
> Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
> When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
> So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
> So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.


End file.
